


Christmas wish

by MartinsMartin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Incest, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinsMartin/pseuds/MartinsMartin
Summary: Harry and Ginny need a Christmas miracle so call upon the powers of a Celtic goddess to help them.Lily Potter is sent to assist them.And boy does she have fun helping them out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lily Evans Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Christmas wish

Ginny Weasley Lily Potter

Harry had always enjoyed the whole winter season, and since the age of 12 Christmas had quickly become his favourite day of the year. The biting chill in the air left him feeling reinvigorated every time he left the house. Family and friendship. Gift-giving and Christmas trees. Mince pies and carols. He found it hard not to feel joyful this time of year.

However, this Christmas the Potter household in Godric's Hollow was anything but happy. Since the fifth anniversary of their wedding this summer, he and Ginny had been trying for children with little luck. A trip to St Mungo's the week before had been anything but helpful. It turns out that there are many things that magic can cure, but the issues with Ginny's uterus was not one of them. Harry was certainly glad that the hospital staff adhered to some of the harshest secrecy oaths in Magical Britain. The last thing Ginny needed at the moment was a frontpage spread in the Daily Prophet about it all.

Whilst Harry was still having issues coming to terms with the situation. He had to put those feelings on hold. Ginny needed him. His beautiful wife had gotten it into her head that she had failed him in some way. Harry knew that for now, there was little to change her mind. Ginny could be as stubborn as a proud Hippogryph when she wanted. Instead, he offered her support and whatever kind words were right for the moment. Neither of them had considered this outcome, blinded by her mother's famous fertility. In many ways, it hurt more because they were both so blindsided by the ill news.

He had found himself brooding more this past week. He could only be grateful that he hadn't seen Hermione this week, she was always very good at knowing when he was in a morosely pensive mood. It was during one of his moping moments, as he stood there staring out of the kitchen window at the falling snow that Ginny burst in wildly. Her eyes were wide, red-rimmed from crying and her arms flailed, a sheet of parchment in her right hand.

"I've found it, Harry. I've found it." Given the context of the last few days, it was not hard to figure out what she meant. Harry struggled with opening his heart up to the idea of her having been successful. The look of hope on her face drove him onwards, and he took the parchment from her anyway. The rite of Abnoba was a set of instructions that were easy to follow, and simple to prepare. However, the instructions seemed rather vague, almost intentionally so. A part of him wanted to shut this down before it could hurt his wife anymore. However, he would not deny her this chance at happiness. He would not deny himself this chance. Yuletide is a time for miracles, after all.

Christmas Wish

Harry had never been this nervous in his life, not even when he walked to his death in the Forbidden Forest. The results of the upcoming Fertility Magic was their last chance to have children of their own. Adoption was on the table. However, he knew that Ginny needed this chance to shake her own perceived failure.

He walked into their bedroom to find that Ginny was ready to begin, the ritual altar set up at the foot of their bed. Soft Celtic music played in the background, and candles had been lit and placed on the windowsill. They shared a meaningful look and a small nod, before stripping down naked and getting onto the bed. Then Ginny started. There was little for him to do during the rites, apart from offering his support to his wife. Ginny had been less than open about what would actually happen during the ceremony.

Ginny's chanting rose as the ceremony progressed, verse after verse her words hung in the air, mixing with the incense and burnt herbs. When Harry looked through the ritual components, he noticed that some of the ingredients had aphrodisiac qualities. Herbs and plants often used in potions such as Amortentia and the Invigoration draft. Harry sat there and observed, keeping an eye on Ginny to make sure that she was ok. He felt his hair stand on end, and goosebumps form on his arms. They were reaching the apex of the ceremony. His wife's Gaelic chants were building to something, not that he understood her speech. Without warning, a high pitched noise rang throughout the room, and the lights went out.

When the lighting came back on a moment later, a ghost stood before them. Not a literal ghost just, a long-dead woman. His long-dead mother to precise, his very naked mother. Harry turned his head in shock. Whether it was to look away from Lily or to search Ginny's expression, even he didn't know. What surprised him was the less than surprised look on his wife's face.

"What's going on Gin?" Harry asked her, stuttering nervously. Looking back on things he probably should have asked how the ritual was going to work.

Turning to face him, eyes wide and nervous, she gulped tensely. "Ummm, you see, Harry. The basis of the ritual is to ask for support in conception through divine assistance. Since you are the head of the house, the magic runs through you, honey. I knew it would form a temporary surrogate based on your views of motherhood, but I hadn't considered the powers involved." The sheepish look on her face was adorable, and he couldn't bring himself to get that angry with her.

Before he even got the chance to respond, Lily Potter bounded over and hugged him tightly. The flurry of emotion on her face, the tears streaming down her cheeks, all of it baffled him. Ginny had implied that they had just summoned a facsimile of his mum. Judging by the woman's reaction to seeing him, the Potter Luck had struck again. His wife looked just as baffled as he felt.

"Um, Mum?" He whispered to the shaking woman in his arms. It was all so surreal. When she looked up to stare at him with her teary eyes, he couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Harry, my baby." She whispered, reaching up to stroke his cheek lovingly. "I'm so proud of you, Harry. You've been so brave. We've all been impressed watching you grow up into the man you are." Harry was stunned by her soft words. He only realised he was crying when she reached up to wipe his tears away.

"Bu-but, how are you here?" He whispered in a small voice. Ginny had a kind smile on her face, understanding shining in her moist eyes. She more than anyone else knew him, and how much this meant for him.

His mum ran her hand through his dark hair. She allowed him a moment to compose himself, softly whispering calming words just for him. "Well honey, I'm able to come here because of your connection to death. Think of it as a reward for destroying the Hallows." That was a pleasant idea. He hadn't thought about the wand or the stone in years, power like that had never appealed to him. "Then, when your wife invoked Abnoba's power, I was offered the opportunity to help you start your family. How could I say no to that?" Lily Potter's smile was radiant as she finished speaking, and he couldn't help but return it.

"Then allow me to introduce you to my wife, Ginny." Ginny appeared startled to have had the conversation turned towards her. Her cheeks pinked under the stare of her mother-in-law, but she recovered admirably.

"Hello, Mrs Potter, nice to meet you."

"Lovely to meet you as well, Mrs Potter, feel free to call me Lily. Or mother if you're comfortable enough with it."

"Thank you, please call me Ginny." She smiled at the temporarily revived woman. "Do you know how the rest of the ritual will work?" Ginny had always been vague with him about how the actual process would work, and it seems that was because she was uncertain herself. He wanted to be angry with her, but he couldn't find it within himself to be mad.

Lily Potter suddenly looked much less sure of herself. Her smile which had previously been beaming now looked strained. She rallied herself under their scrutiny, "Yes, it was made clear to me how the process works. I will act as the conduit for the child, and the magic will do the rest." She made it all sound so simple, but he couldn't help but feel he was missing something.

It appeared that Ginny had worked out what his mum meant. She crawled over and whispered into her ear. Harry couldn't make out what she said but, chose not to worry over it. When both beautiful women turned to look at him, he sat up on edge. The smouldering look in both of their eyes caught him off guard. He moved over to sit up against the headboard when they asked.

Only now did he get the chance, to truly take in the sight of his mother. It was easy to forget that both of his parents were only 21 when they died protecting him, he and Ginny were now older than they ever were. Just looking at her, you would be hard-pressed to tell. Professional Quidditch had kept his wife in remarkable shape. His mum was smoking hot and looked to be in the prime of her youth, just as she was when she died. Both she and Ginny had similar pale skin. His wife was much more freckled compared to Lily's unblemished creamy skin. However, other than their flaming red hair, that's where the similarities ended. Lily Potter was taller than Ginny by half a foot and had a much more voluptuous figure than his wife. She had wide hips, a round rear end and two enormous pale globes that sat enticingly, high on her chest. His wife, on the other hand, has always been on the smaller side. Ginny had a lithe frame and an athletic build, with small a-cups and a pert little tushy.

Ginny's voice broke him from his pondering, "Harry." He turned to meet her eyes, "The way this is going to work baby, is we're going to get you ready, and then you're going to breed your mother. Then she will transfer the seed of life to me. Nod if you're good with that." By this point, they were both right on top of him. Ginny's words dripping in his ear like sweet honey, twisting and turning in his minds, her voice hot against his ear.

His wife met him in a hearty kiss, their lips meeting in an amorous clash. Harry probed her pillowy lips with his tongue. She quickly granted him entrance into her warm mouth. His slick tongue massaged her eliciting a soft moan. Ginny always approached snogging with the same electric enthusiasm that she did everything else in life. It appeared that her newfound hope was spurring her on endlessly. She leaned into him, her firm titties rubbing against his muscled chest ardently. Harry's arm wrapped around Ginny, pulling her tighter to him, his hand snaking down to reach between her legs. His wife was already gushing from arousal, Harry's fingers slid into her with ease. The powerful wizard began to fingerbang the feisty witch enthusiastically as their tongues battled for dominance.

So distracted was Harry by his beautiful wife that he failed to notice when his mother took his hard cock into her tender mouth. The young woman softly suckled his cock, rolling her tongue along his shaft, tracing his throbbing veins with the tip of her organ languidly. Harry moaned loudly into his partner's mouth. Prompted by arousal, he began to slowly roll his hips upwards, humping into his mother's groaning mouth. Lily slurped and slobbered all along his length, worshipping his cock with the utmost care. She layered long slow licks with short darting kisses on his knob, using all her experience to give her son as much pleasure as possible.

When Ginny finally broke away after cumming all over his hand, Harry finally got an unobstructed view of his mother's blowjob technique. She had one hand massaging his balls and the other stroking his well-lubricated shaft. Her large pouty lips were wrapped around his cock, softly sucking on his aroused man-meat. His mum bobbed her head rapidly guzzling his cock all the way to his crotch like a whore in heat.

She pulled her mouth away from her tasty snack as her daughter-in-law came to kneel beside her. Ginny dived into sucking his cock with gusto, nuzzling and licking his bellend with love and want. Sucking her husband's large cock had quickly become a passion for Ginny, since their Hogwarts days. She had blown him in all sorts of places. From the Great Hall to the Quidditch stadium, the Common room and Snape's old office. They had done it near enough daily, and they had not slowed down once they graduated. Ginny had lost count of the number of times she had sucked on his cock while he completed work in his office at the ministry.

The pair of sumptuous redheads worked in tandem to revere his cock with equal vigour, one taking his length deep into their throat whilst the other suckled his ball and kissed his inner thigh. Regularly they swapped their duties, often kissing each other along the way. Swapping saliva and precum each time their tongue's rolled over each other. Harry's hands came to rest on the top of their heads, tenderly caressing their fiery tresses along their scalp. As he fell deeper into his lusty haze, his grip on their heads became stronger, forcing them both deeper into their ministrations. Offering grunted compliments as they deepthroated his cock.

It was as his mother took him in its entirety into her tight throat. As her tongue licked around the base of his cock that Harry realised that his climax was approaching. The loud gagging of his mother as she desperately sucked on his log only spurring him onwards. "I'm close, girls," he managed to murmur to the pair.

Ginny's excitement was clear as day, and she leapt to kiss him once more as he face-fucked his smoking hot mother. "You've just got to cum in her for the ritual, Harry. It doesn't matter where." She giddily whispered into his ear as she languidly licked his neck.

Her confirmation only spurred him on, speeding up the pace of his thrusts, abusing his mum's poor throat. Judging by the lewd moans spilling from past her lips, she was not too annoyed by the treatment. Harry's pulled her deep down the length of his schlong one last time, maintaining eye contact the entire time. It was only as he bottomed out, and her lips met his pubes that she looked away. Her vibrant green eyes rolling back into her head as she came from being throat fucked. Little did Harry know that this used to be one of her and James' favourite pass-time. He had always been on the rough side in the bedroom, constantly taking control which had turned her on to no end. One of her favourite memories was when James had tied her up and offered her throat to Sirius and Remus. It had all been so naughty.

Harry erupted down her throat with no warning, enjoying the startled look on his mother's face as she began to swallow frantically. His thrusting slowed to a slow roll as he deposited pint after pint of hot semen into his mum's mouth. Lily Potter throat spasmed wildly around him as she excitedly consumed his thick cream straight from the source. He felt the fertility magic begin to pool around her as the ritual in place recognised his contribution. Even after he finished, she kept lapping at his softening member, attempting to consume as much of his buttery goodness as possible.

As Lily Potter sat back onto her haunches, Ginny leaned in to whisper in his ear, "It looks like you'll need to make a second deposit in the Bank of Lily. The ritual needs more to be complete." Judging by the fact that his mum was currently fingering herself madly in full view of the married couple, she was more than willing. It did not take long for Ginny to jerk him back to his full length, her soft hand dancing over his full length, expertly, massaging him erotically. "Go get her tiger," she punctuated her order wit a nip of his ear lobe and a spank.

Harry Potter needed no further encouragement, crawling on his hands and knees, he lay atop his mum and took her right boob into his mouth. She writhed, and she squirmed under his ministrations. He licked around her bright pink nipples, licking and biting the tender flesh under him. Harry caressed and flicked her other nipple with his left hand, vigorously groping whatever of her large globe he could get his paw on. Only her hand reaching under and grabbing his chin stopped his oral assault.

With what little strength she had Lily Potter directed him up and met his lip with her own, so hard they bruised and burned on impact. Their teeth clashed, and she moaned keenly into him. Unconsciously, Harry began to rub his cock against her exposed, moistened vulva. He humped, and he thrust against her dripping pussy lips, evoking only further, high pitched wails from his sensuous mother. Her flushed, sweaty body squirmed under his, she jerked, and she shuddered under the intense erogenous waves of bliss that flowed through her.

"Please," she whispered.

"Please, What? Mother." He smirked back, eyes alight with mischief. For Lily, this was something akin to a religious experience. To see that same devilry and impishness that James was so known for mirrored in eyes so alike to her own, it was too much. She came hard, right then and there. With her son hot dogging her cunt with his enormous cock and his lips sucking along the ridges of her shoulder blades. What sort of mother was she? If she felt such pleasure, she was not inclined to deny the fact. Lily moaned loudly and lewdly, without restraint she cried out to her son.

"I'm sorry mum I didn't quite catch that. I couldn't hear what you wanted to say over your wanton moans." If anything his teaing of her had gotten worse. Slowly, so achingly slowly he ground his cock against her sensitive lips, tweaking both her nipples harshly with his fingers. Red marks had begun to form where he had squeezed her breasts, and all she could do was moan.

"Please, fu-uh," she stammered. Her son must be doing it on purpose she thought. Riling her up as he waited for those sinful words to leave her cum-stained lips. "Please fuck." Ginny had now joined in, leaning in to suck on her aroused clit, licking at her exposed nub in delightful little circular motions. Her daughter-in-law was obviously experienced at pleasuring women, she was nearly as good as she remembered Marlene being. "Please fuck me, Harry," she finally screamed out, breaking through the overwhelming desire to merely lay back and luxuriate in the pleasures they were giving her body.

That was all he need it turned out. Unable to hold back from fucking the vision of beauty that was his sweaty and lewd mother, he allowed himself to sink completely into the burning vice that is her love box. Inch after inch, he slid into her. Lily's tight quivering walls milking his love stick deliberately. He deliberate rubbed the head of his cock against her g-spot, relishing the arousing little moans that slipped from her lips.

Harry's hips thrust forward into her free-flowing cunt, her cheeks vibrating as he clapped into them each time he went balls deep. He spread her legs as wide as possible, deepening the angle with which he could thrust into her sopping hole. His hands came to rest on her milky thighs, gripping and squeezing her sensitive legs. The wet slapping noise of his thighs smacking against her wet arse echoed over the quiet music, Lily's love fluids were streaming from her hole as they made love, her arousal evident to both of her lovers.

Never one to be left out Ginny made herself useful by crawling behind her husband and burying her face between his cheeks. As he languidly fucked his mother's pussy, she began to eat his ass. Whilst at first Harry had been uncomfortable with such things he had slowly grown to love it, Ginny's licking around and in his hole with her tongue forced him to slow his motion. Instead, he began to undulate his hips whilst his entire cock was immersed within his mother. She had first introduced the concept to him as a requirement for him fucking her ass. Ginny had few aversions to butt play but wanted to get Harry to try new things, to push his boundaries. The sheer filthiness of rimming her husband never failed to turn her on. Not that she would ever consider tossing his salad without him washing it first. It was more about the idea than actually getting too close to anything brown.

Stars and flashing lights, that's all that Lily Potter could see any more. The erotic pleasure coursing through her veins was beyond compare. Never, even with any of her previous lovers, had she felt as full or turned on. Her son was fucking her so good. Every time he pounded into her snug pussy she felt her self surging like a river, all over his enormous balls. She knew she should feel guilty. James was probably watching her from above right now. Her family was probably watching her get fucked from on high, and all these thoughts did was stimulate her even more. It was just supposed to be about allowing her son to know the joys of being a father. However, it had become so much more than that. Harry and Ginny were giving her the best sex she ever had, and Lily was loving it.

With the dual assault of his mum's vice-like furnace around his cock and his wife's enthusiastic tonguing of his rear, he knew he didn't have long left. Suddenly, the forceful thrusting became too much, and he felt his balls begin to churn. His second orgasm was even greater than the first, liberally spraying his seed into his mother's womb. Over and over he spattered his semen into her tight cunt, stuffing her so full that he was certain her stomach began to bulge. When Harry removed his cock from the burning confines of her pussy, a torrent of his cum and hers began flooding out. Spilling out and all over her crimsoned flaps and her flushed taint.

All three of them needed a minute to recover, Ginny less so but, she enjoyed watching as the sweaty mother and son cuddled into each other. It was so kinky to see cum leaking from her mother-in-law's hole, especially since she knew who had just deposited it there.

The ritual was not over, however. When Harry began to feel the magic building around his mother, he moved away from her, not wishing to interfere with the process, he reclaimed his seat against the headboard.  
A sudden burst of light emanating from his mum forced him to look away briefly, what he turned back to, shocked him.

Where his mum had once had a lovely hairless slit, magic had given her a big throbbing cock. One that looked disconcertingly like his own. Instinctively she began to stroke her hardened meat pole, groaning audibly as she felt a new kind of pleasure.

"You know what you have to do, don't you daughter?" She murmured lustily to her fellow redhead.

Ginny growled at the perceived slight, offended by what the other woman had even suggested. Her fiery hazel eyes met aroused emerald, as she began to mount Harry's mother. "Harry, dear. Come fuck my ass, whilst I show your mum what a real ride is like." She sank onto Lily's rock-hard member gracefully, taking all inches with no difficulty, she was so aroused you could probably shove a squash up there, and she would just moan. As Harry casually moved into position behind her, they both began to move their hips. Meeting in a clash of sweaty flesh they humped against each other, trying to assert dominance.

Sliding his cock into Ginny's rear proved to be an easy task, in the end, both experience and happenstance assisting his efforts. The mixture of fluids all over his cock and the special lube gifted to them by Fleur allowing him to spear her with ease. His practice fucking Ginny's rectum also sped up the process, her tight ring giving way comfortably under the weight of his knob. The two women continued to fuck each other as vigorously as feasible, as Harry began to saw in and out of her tight tushy. His hips slapped aggressively into Ginny's tight rear, shoving her deeper onto his mother's cock. Harry's hands came to rest on her skinny hips, gripping into her firm flesh firmly, allowing him to set a brutal pace of fucking.

When Harry began to find his rhythm, Ginny started to recognise that she had made a mistake in order to appease her wounded pride. The Potter sandwich she found herself in was too much. Her studly husband was absolutely reaming her asshole, going to town on her poor rump. She wasn't going to be able to sit down comfortably for a month, her puny bum bruised and reddened from his hips slamming into her. Ginny was fairing no better from below. Harry's sex bomb of a mother was doing her best to meet her son halfway, hump for thrust. She buried all of her newfound cock into Ginny's tight cunt endlessly, licking and kissing both of her itty bitty titties.

Lily came first in the end, her inexperience with her new tool preventing her from lasting any longer. The gorgeous auburn-haired witch dumped her load into her daughter-in-law. Rather than spraying seed into her womb, she released the torrent of magic that had been building within her. The fertility magic simmered and roiled within Ginny, repairing the damage to her uterus and planting the seed of life from Harry and Ginny within it.

He felt when his mother came in his wife, their cocks only separated by the thin lining between her pussy and ass. The pleasant vibrations of her orgasm set off Ginny's shuddering beneath him. Harry hammered into her, his eyes closing in pleasure as his wife shrieked and moaned beneath him. Relentlessly he fucked her until they both came once more. Harry always relished cumming in her ass there, was something just so wanton about it that made him grin.

Only as they both fell forwards onto the bed, Harry on top of his wife, did they notice the disappearance of Lily. With the ritual finished, there was nothing else tethering her to the land of the living. It left a bittersweet feeling for the couple, as they lay there breathing heavily. Finding out that they had been successful the next day would cheer them both immensely, but the chance meeting with the infamous Lily Potter would weigh on them for a long time. It was only with the birth of their third child Lily Luna did they realise that they were lucky just to have met her, for even a brief moment.

Christmas Wish

In a flash of blinding white light Lily found herself back in her bed in the land beyond, dazed and confused. Lily got out of bed with a big yawn. She had just had the most unusual dream. It was only as she began walking down the stairs to have breakfast that she noticed the cum, dribbling from her pussy and down her inner thighs. How strange, James had been away for a week. Something odd was going on.

Her conclusion was confirmed when she walked in to find James, Sirius and Severus sat around the kitchen table eating, they all turned to face her as she stumbled in, grinning like loons. Severus' friendship with James had only begun after death, one of those strange quirks of heaven, and it had made her immensely happy to see them getting along. The looks the trio were giving her made her intensely uncomfortable. "Ughh, I just had the strangest dream."

"It wasn't a dream!" James blurted out, beaming. All Lily could do was blush as the memories flooded back to her. None of them seemed angry or annoyed with her actions, and for that, she was pleased. All she was doing was answering a Christmas wish after all.


End file.
